


Battle For Reincarnation

by Snapple_Chan



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: :(, Adventure, And I wanted to include that, Bizzare challenges, Blood and Gore, But it's ok we all love him anyway, But trust me I am working hard on this thing, Comedy, Dark!Watari, Friendship, Gen, He still likes Near though lmao, I may have readers vote, I mean maybe not as hateful since he is an angry boi, I update irregularly and this fic is long, I wanted to add Rem but I just remembered she would be dead, If I get enough people to read this thing, Inspired by BFDI, It features the winner of this tournament, It was mentioned in a special edition Death Note book that Near liked Mello romantically, It's good I swear, L died before he could test the 13 day rule, L is still 25 😂, Light and Misa are mentioned, Light is 20, Matsuda is an idiot tbh, Matt is 18, Mello calls Near "Sheep Bastard" the entire freaking fanficition, Mello has serious rage issues, Mello is 18, Mello is still agressive towards Near, Mr. Yagami just wants his son to no longer be a criminal, Near is 16, Possible Romance, Posting as saving because I didn't write this anywhere else in advance, Reality TV, Ryuk being hilariously annoying as usual, Should I make elimination based on commentator votes?, So this is gonna be a wild ride, Soichiro being a sucker for commercials and telemarketers, The ages are weird so Imma fix them 👀, There's gonna be sequel to this, This has gone though a LOT of reform sksksksk, This is gonna be one long ass road until I get to the actual story huh, Trust me it's all according to plan, When he meets Light's "fan club", Which he sadly finds out about later, Why is the second thing that came up in the comments section after comedy come eating, and is probably there for something stupid, and it's something your biggest idol and father figure needs you for, at something you have been training for your entire life, but he feels rlly guilty about it, but obvs not involved in the story, but you know what i mean, just because he can, lots of friendship - Freeform, since let's be honest here If someone younger than you did better, so he technically qualifies, so plz read it, you would be just as fixated and hateful towards them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple_Chan/pseuds/Snapple_Chan
Summary: We all know the one universal rule of the Death Note:we all don't go to Heaven or Hell. We all go to Muu instead, a bland, empty plain of nothing nobody honestly wants to be in. And we all also know that everything dies eventually, and they all would cope with their death in different ways. The Death Note characters would definitely have some unique reactions. But, one slightly lesser known fact about death notes is this: Anyone who has held a death note, gained ownership, but has NOT used it until they died, gets to believe what they need to believe in order to be happy before they die.To be honest, that's kinda a shit reward, so I decided that the shinigami king came up with a better rule. One that not only would motivate death note users to be good and not skew lifespans to that one shinigami behind that person's notebook, but drag all of the shinigami out of bordem. The king had every one of those virtuous souls go to a bizarre tournament in which they can win a second chance at their life, and will be forced to do almost anything to earn it, the tasks ranging from humorous to deadly. This is a story that explores both of these concepts while attempting to be humorous about it. Updates Saturdays
Relationships: L & Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, L & Yagami Light, Matsuda Tota & L, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mr. Yagami (Light's dad) & Matsuta Tota, Near/Mello, Random oc's & everyone (possibly), Random oc's/Random oc's, Sorchiro Yagami & L, random oc/random oc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue one: L

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Nice to meet y'all, haha. Here's my first post! I hope you enjoy lol. I hope to post something every day, at least once! :) Quick Warning though, I'm starting with all the little prologue for each character first, meaning it will be a bit until we get to the actual story. I hope you enjoy them though ;3  
> Warnings: Random telemarketing, excessively mean descriptions of Light, mentions of suicide, mentions of death and murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story starts somewhere, and our prologue saga that starts our story, starts with L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Mentions of suicide, mentions of murder, implied character death, serial telemarketing, excessive age shaming of Light, Mentions of abuse, dark ass Watari

In a way, L was glad that Kira was Light. Because Light was kira, that meant all of L's efforts and invasive pricing methods didn't land on an innocent. He didn't torture an innocent. At least, at the very least, he tortured a criminal. He was right. Although, L was always right. L knew that Light was Kira, he knew that Misa was the second, He knew about the 13 day rule, and he knew he would lose today. But, even if he knew, he still lost. To some youngling college baby no less. How disappointing, to sacrifice everything only to lose to this greenhorn. But wait..how was L even feeling all this? Was he still alive somewhere? Did he somehow survive?

In a frantic display of hopeful curiosity, L's eyes immediately shot open, head turning around wildly so L could take in as much as possible. Where he was was so shockingly odd and empty. He definitely wasn't in the task force anymore. This has to be some sort of Afterlife. The place looked to be either Heaven or Hell. It had no boiling sulfur or radiant beams of sunlight. No glorious air or inhospitable environments. More than anything, his afterlife just looked... empty. L could find nothing more here than a wide, open field, with nothing but boring grey field grass and scraggly black trees into the ground. Bei the horizon, for miles and miles on end. L decided to get up from his position, and start walking. He had nothing else to do, after all.

As L walked, he also pondered. So he really did die. So the game was over... Well, if you looked at it all cut and dry, that is. But L was never one for cut and dry. L lived for technicalities, loopholes, any small thing at all that would help him win. And L had them in his successors. Through the various video callshe had produced for them, L could tell that they were all growing up to be as talented detectives as they could possibly be. He knew that they would know what to do once all the data was deleted, and be able to catch Kira in his place. At this rate, they definitely would surpass them, wouldn't they? L formed a small, fond smile at that. They grew up so fast... And they already were people he could have faith in. With that, L contentedly marched on into the monotone horizon.

As L marched, he wondered if he would meet anyone else here. So far, his only company were trees, but this place was very wide and spacious. Perhaps he could find other people there. There was about a 96% chance that the person he found (if he found anyone at all, the chance of that hovering close to 0%) Would be a complete stranger, but strangely,L found himself wondering about the 4% that he wouldn't. He wondered who he would find first. Would it be Watari, the guardian that made him trade in his childhood for power? Naomi, his first friend? Perhaps he would run into his old line of successors, A and B. He flinched at the thought. He cares about them, but he hated how he was never there for A or B. It pained him to realize how his lack of involvement lead to B's and A's deaths, as if he murdered his own younger siblings. L was never involved in their lives, so he never directly influenced their decisions, but that was the point. He was never there to influence anything at all. L wasn't there to help them know right from wrong, or to comfort them when they were down. And he definitely wasn't there to stop either of them from trying (and succeeding, in A's case) to kill themselves. And B... B became a murderer when he was gone. And that made L and his absence responsible for so many more lives than just A and B's. He wasn't sure if he could face them. L's walk quickly progressed into a trudge, his back slouched even more than usual and his feet dragging across the grass.

After trudging for what L calculated to be about an hour, he came into view to a shadowy figure. L kept walking towards it, hopeful that figure would turn out to be another person. The figure did seem humanoid after all. However, as L got closer, about six feet away from the creature, he discovered that the figure was hardly human at all. Gems glittered across a seemingly stone like body. The body itself was jagged and misshapen, much like a rock, and the figure appeared to be much taller than the average human. L could also make our a tattered cape like mad behind it and a mass of rocks on it's head that looked much like crown. Several large gems were on that as well. His face, however, was strangely entirely obscured and impossible for L to see.

"L Lawliet", the creature suddenly boomed. "Congratulations! You have been selected as a candidate for our annual tournament for your exclusive reincarnation. Step forward now, and you can have a chance to relieve your life, and as you want it! Just step now and you could have a second chance." L immediately took a few steps... back. This guy sounded like a shady infomercial! L was not going to be caught up in any of that, he was already dead as is, thank you very much. The idea of reincarnation was tempting though. L did always want a second chance. He could finally live, and maybe make it up to the successors he failed. If only this guy didn't seem so shady, and honest to god, annoying as hell. 

However, most importantly,"How do you know name?"L asked, apprehension heavy in his voice. 

"Why Lawliet, I know everything. I am the shinigami king after all. The king of this realm, Mu, and the king of death itself. I am in charge of it all. Whatever you want, I can turn true. But I can also unleash your biggest fears. I am not someone to disobey and make an enemy, L. Which is why I think you should get your free reincarnation chance, today-" L ran as far as he could. Perhaps not a good idea in hindsight, but this 'shinigami king' individual was not only terrifying, but shady as hell. L was going nowhere near that thing. "Why are you running?" the shinigami called,"Why are you running?" Was this so called king serious? He wasn't going anywhere near that thing- 

A approached him, suddenly, right from behind the shinigami. She looked just the same as before she died, short, curly blonde hair sticking out in various directions. The source of all of his regret. "L, don't you have any regrets? Anything you want to restart? I know I do. The first thing I would do, is to never go to that orphanage in the first place. So perhaps I could live lover without all the pain. And you, L... Wouldn't you want to be there for us next time? Don't you want more of a life?" A pained expression suddenly marred L's face. A? How was she here? She... L sighed. She was right. He did have a lot of regrets. He so wished to live a normal life, help his successors live a normal life. He wished he could save them and himself from the pressures of being a detective that messed him up so much. L was desperate to. 

With a heavy heart, L walked toward the shinigami, and stepped forward. "congratulations, L, on your admission for a chance at-" 

"Shut up." L glared at the shinigami, restraining every bone in his body from kicking the annoying bastard.


	2. Prolouge Two: Soichiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's dad comes in, oblivious to his son being Kira still and riddled with worry for his son and his feelings about him being murdered by Kira. Sadly, he doesn't realize yet that Kira, his murder, is Light himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: excessive amounts of angst and family, possible misspellings of Light's dad's name since I can't spell it, mentions of death, mentions of murder, mentions of depression

His son... Shoichiro needed to see his son. He must be so scared, his son. His dad was just killed, and by Kira no less. Light must hate Kira, so much. That man killed light's father, made him go through so much grief as a Kira suspect, and had killed so many other people too, both innocent and not. It was so unfortunate that Light had to live with Kira so close to him, and to have to experience such invasive camera placement in his own home, be horrifically imprisoned for days, and be forced to be chained to a person Light probably hated. L was so awful to Light that this was pretty much the only conclusion. If only Shoichiro stood up to that snooty detective, L, then maybe his son wouldn't have to watch bb his father die. Maybe his Wife wouldn't be beside herself in stress from worrying about her son and husband 24/7. Maybe his daughter wouldn't spend her days missing her brother and father and sulking in her room (as his wife told him she was currently) Yeah, if he stood up to L and got that ugly punk out of his life, maybe things would be better. The insolent punk L had even traumatized Light by making him believe that his own father would kill him, in addition to imprisioning him, creepily watching over him with all the cameras, and chaining Light to himself, all things that by themselves, would definitely traumatize poor boy. That poor, sweet, innocent boy that would never become Kira Soichiro knew this deep in his heart. Why? Because his son would never kill his own father. And Soichiro knew his son.

That's right... he was dead. Soichiro almost forgot this fact while musing to himself. Perhaps it was time to inspect Soichiro's surroundings. He didn't seem to have been reborn yet, but he wasn't back in the place he died in either. It didn't seem as if he achieved enlightenment either, as the desolate savannah of a landscape he was was certainly no paradise. Perhaps this was a test by a deity of death of some sort, to see if he was worthy of paradise? Perhaps he would know more if he looked around. Sorchiro wandered around the desolate plane until he noticed a gnarled black tee standing randomly in the distance. Curious, he approached it. On it, he saw several dark red apples shriveled up and warped being even looking like food. however, they were all on the tree. What kind of fruit tree was this? He picked up the apple and inspected it closer in curiosity. What a disgusting fruit... Poor tree must be mortified to be stuck producing such an audacity. It was only trying its best after all. Or maybe it was in denial, presenting shriveled fruit in a desperate attempt to prove their product was still good, still pure. Even though it was so clear the product wasn't that way at all. Soichiro began to pat the tree, to comfort the poor thing. It seemed a bit crazy, but for all the dad knew, this was the only company he had anyways. His only companion.

Immediately, Sorchiro was proven wrong. Right behind him stood an unknown figure. Curious, Soichiro turned around. What he saw was a likely to be a deity, a rock deity by the looks of it. All of the colorful gemstones adorning the deity, as well as the crown on its head, implied that this deity was an important one as well. It must be quite influential too if Light's dad can't even see its face.  
"Are you, young man, looking for a second chance at life?"  
Why, how polite this deity was. Soichiro was an honest man, he knew he was not young by any means. However, being called young really warmed his old, wrinkled heart. And he did indeed want a second chance. Perhaps he could take care of his family better this time... Perhaps this time, Soichiro could finally let his family be happy.  
"Then my friend,do I have a solution for you!"  
A solution? Boy, was he excited to hear it!  
"Join the BFR tournament! A super easy and fun competition in which you can win a chance to start your life again!"  
Oh boy! A competition? Not to brag, but Sorchiro was always a pro with those gimmicky tournament thingies. Earning his exclusive second chance would be a sinch!  
"Just step forward, and you can earn a chance to make everything right! It's as-"  
Sorchiro stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits  
> https://youtu.be/LoQqxdAbRS0
> 
> https://www.bbc.co.uk/bitesize/guides/zfts4wx
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZTI3P9zx-oY


	3. Prolouge three: Mello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello was dead, sure. But more importantly, he lost. So Mello is pissed. And nobody wants to meet a pissed Mello. Mello makes the trees, the stupid, grainy soil, and the grass know that really well. But really, where the fuck was he anyway? Certainly not fucking Japan, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Excessive rage, cussing, relentless abuse of trees, Mello being a little shit, mentioned abuse  
> Things to know: Mello's team name is Michael Kheel. He and the king refer to him by that name, since Mello was an alias for him.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fucking  shit.

Michael was dead. Gone, kapoot. Game over for Michael. Damn it, maybe he should have been a bit less impulsive. Like, the mafia was pretty kickass, and he totally cornered that rotten kira bastard by threatening Kira's (significantly less rotten, Michael had discovered) little sister, but the explosions? A bit much, Michael could agree. Yeah, exploding whole buildings was a little over the top. The act was a little destructive, too. Michael could give people that. But still... That wasn't what irked Michael the most. What bothered Michael more than anything is that he didn't die from that explosion. He died from a motherfucking heart attack, of all things. Oh, how Michael fucking wished that he would die from the explosion, of his own volition. But no, Michael just hard to be one of the great kira's little executions. Michael was nothing more than a casualty, a... Michael scowled, and clenched his fists. A... Michael put his head down in shame. A loser. Second place, no, if he counted his bro Mailbox, third place. Miraculously, the bastard managed to stay alive longer than him. And, although he would never admit it, Michael was actually happy about that. The the bastard deserved to live as long as possible. God knew how much Mail put up with to make sure Michael was safe and happy, knew how much of a good soul his buddy was. But regardless of how alive his buddy was, Michael still hated losing. It meant he was worse somehow, insignificant. It usually meant that some sheep like punk two years younger than him (who also somehow fucking stayed alive longer than him, bless that brilliant little sheep bastard) had beat him, yet again.It also meant he didn't get any chocolate that week back at home. But most importantly, it meant he wasn't L's best fighter. He wasn't the person L could stand behind the most. Michael hated that. So fucking much. Michael kicked and ripped the grass all around him, tearing up the plants and dirt within a 6 foot radius of him. Goddammit. Wait... dirt? Grass? Not like, the boiling hot rocks in Hell like he was expecting? Where the hell was he? 

Well, it seemed he was in some sort of strange... Death Savanna, or something. The grass seemed of a similar species of that odd savannah grass, but definitely much shorter than typical savannah grass. the grass was also light grey, not exactly a typical savannah grass colour. Dotting the large field of savannah grass were some ugly ass black trees that resembled those you would find at a savannah, but with no leaves for some reason and some ugly ass fruit adorning them.The horizon was a depressingly dark shade of gray, which faded into a dark cobalt blue towards the top of the horizon. There was no sun, strangely, and no clouds. Just that strange, random gradient in the sky. How dull. Honestly, something this boring was sure to be another version of Hell. Typical. He walked around to get a better feeling of the place, and also, because there was honestly nothing much else for him to do. Michael's feet dragged among the grass, so aggressively that some of the grass became uprooted. As he walked, Michael thought about how he treated everyone, before he died. About what he regretted. He thought a bit about the little sheep bastard and Mailbox, but mostly L, his... well, his mentor, literally speaking. He was always like a dad to Michael, but saying so to L pissed him off. Michael smiled fondly, remembering how annoyed L got when he did that, bashfully insisting that he was "too young" to be his dad. Oh boy,did Michael enjoy annoying L. He also enjoyed all the puzzles they did together, as well as learning about L's fighting style from him. He enjoyed talking walks with L, and even solving the occasional case together with him. He truly spending time with the guy, but at the same time, he also hated it. Every second he was with L, he was reminded of how he was failing him. Of how that younger sheep bastard was always so much useful to L. Every moment with L reminded Mello that he was only his second most useful student, and that even if L seemed to hang out with Michael more, he was sure that L preferred his better student. L definitely respected the number one too. If only Michael was was number one... Then L could finally respect him. But Michael wasn't number one, was he? Sheep was. Stupid fucking Sheep and his stupid fucking perfect grades had L's respect from the beginning. Not Michael. Never Michael. It always had to be that stupid sheep and his stupid perfect ways. Michael walked over to a nearby tree, and gave it a good dose of an L-style roundhouse a couple of times. 

Wham.

A kick to L, who never fucking acknowledged him.

Wham.

A kick to that Asshole Sheep Bastard who took all of the recognition and attention away for him, humiliated him every single goddamn day. 

Wham.

A kick to the shittiest Kira, for making him lose and be banished to this godforsaken place, instead of the hell he belonged in.

Wham.

At this point, ugly, rotten apples were falling all on to Michael's head, but he couldn't bring himself to care, or to stop. Michael was just too angry, at Kira, at L, at sheep... at everyone. Maybe he should just give a kick to everyone? They all deserved it, every last one of them, he hates them he hates them he hates them-

But he didn't hate them, did they? He certainly didn't hate L, who was always there to guide and comfort Michael in times of need and always spent time with him when he could. He sure as shit didn't hate Mailbox, his one and only soul brother that  always  stuck by his side like some stupid fucking dog or something. He didn't hate Roger, even if he sometimes didn't feed him the chocolate he was so addicted to. At least Roger provided him with a home and clothes and a decent education, something we certainly wouldn't have gotten otherwise. Hell, he even didn't actually hate Sheep Bastard. As insufferable as it was, he wasn't... all... that bad to hang out with. Michael would die before he told anyone he had done this, but Michael would often (lose) play a couple of logic games such as chess with Sheep Bastard or do puzzles with him in secret, when nobody was around to see. And... regrettably... it was actually...  fun  to hang out with the Sheep Bastard.Mello knew he had a reputation to upkeep, but if he was being honest here, Sheep Bastard wasn't always too horrible at times. Even if he'd die (well, die  again)  before admitting that. He didn't hate Sayu, who he discovered was actually a pretty badass Uno player during her capture. He didn't hate... well actually, fuck Kira. He hated that crazy bastard. And fuck Kira 2 too. She was gorgeous, and surprisingly clever for sure, but that awful persona of hers and blind devotion to objectively the worst person on the planet was something that brought shame to all blondes. But still, Mello wished he could see his friends again. His  family. Would he ever see them, stuck in  this  hell hole? Would he ever see L, or Mailbox? Michael stopped kicking the tree with his foot- the kicking now reduced to mere midge's with his foot, and laid down on the floor with grief. He was stuck here, wasn't he? Alone. All alone. Away from the family he constantly pushed away from him at last. Michael sobbed, looking at the sky. He hated it. 

A couple hours of moping later, the strangest little ticket Michael had ever seen loomed over him, seemingly studying him. He couldn't tell though, really, since the terrifying little bastard didn't seem to have a face. 

Michael glared at the abomination in fear. considering punching it. He decided not to for now. After all, Michael had no idea what it is and it might not be the best idea to anger it. He was impulsive, but he wasn't stupid. 

"Greetings, Mr. Kheel! Welcome,Welcome, to the wonderful land of Muu! As one of the few who have touched a Death Note, but not used it, you have been selected to-" 

Michael ran  far the fuck away from that scary bitch then, not wanting to be near that freaky thing any longer. But then, it  caught up. The terrifying bastard appeared inches from his face, his eyes, terrifyingly bright Nd red, suddenly becoming a very clear sight to Mello. 

"Don't test me, brat," the terrifying little fucker rumbled menacingly. "I have already had a runway contestant, and was even forced to use rather... unorthodox methods to get them to join. The contestant was a rather odd looking fellow. His name was... L, I believe? " The despicable bastard trapped his chin thoughtfully at this. 

Mello balked.

L... was  here ? He could still find him? And that bastard... what "unorthodox methods" did he use! What happened to L... This shitty rock looking little bastard! "What did you do to him! Take me to him, now!" Michael demanded. He usually was a tad more stable than this, but he couldn't think straight knowing that L was near and possibly in danger. 

The little beast dared to chuckle. "He is fine, Mr. Kheel, just fine. He is merely waiting to participate in my competition. You can join, if you want, to see for yourself that I have not harmed him." The bastard seemed to dare him with that. He couldn't see his face, but his eyes gave a confident gleam for sure. 

As much as Mello didn't want to, he had to accept. The risk of losing L again was just too much and he had no means or leads to L otherwise. If he wanted to save him, this was his best bet. "...How do I join?"

"It's as simple as stepping forward, Mr. Kheel," the little beastly bastard sneered. 

Michael, resisting every urge to beat up this fucker within an inch of his life, stepped forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There shouldn't be any credits for this chapter. Mello sure is an emotional guy, huh? And I love comments and criticism, so please, let me know what you like and what you want improved.


	4. Prolouge four:Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt got second place for once, which is neat for him. But shit, he never got even second any other time in his life, did he? Man, his life sucked. Well, he thought it did, until dying taught him different. And now, Matt hopes he can be able to get the chance to live his life again happier. Looks like that shady ass rock telemarketer is offering that... and a free PSP. And Matt just can't pass that up, right? I usually put this in notes, but this warning is petty major and it's not an Ao3 tag, so yeah. Suicide mentions in this chapter. I would skip if that's triggering for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, some clarification and warnings.  
> Matt is called Matt since he hates his real name and prefers people to call him Matt. Mello calls him Mailbox to annoy him.  
> Warnings: Suicide mentions. Lots of suicide mentions. Like right at the beginning of the chapter. I would skip this if that's triggering for you. < br />  
> Death  
> Cussing  
> video game addictions(although it is very brief and told humorously) br />  
> mentions of abuse

Matt always wondered how it felt like to die. He played with the idea sometimes in passing when he was alone, often wondering if anyone would miss him when he was gone, if anyone would truly care. Did anyone care? Well, Matt supposed Michael would. Michael was always there with him, after all. And Michael didn't stick around just anyone, especially if they weren't essential to him, like Matt. But still, even with that in mind,Matt kinda assumed Mello didn't even know he existed. Every time they talked, Mells just ranted about L and Nate so much, that Matt honestly thought his only use was a pair of fucking ears. Not to mention that Mells and Near were so much smarter and more capable than him that He honestly felt like a total fucking idiot around them. He could hardly keep up with any of their conversations, and would very commonly fall behind into the background. All he felt he could do was just... become some side character in a cast full of major players. And that made Matt feel as if he didn't matter. And maybe he should die, because well, it's not like anyone would fucking _miss_ him, right? Not shitty old Matt the shitty ass side character. But, thanks to all these fucking bullets to his chest, Matt could finally see past of that bullshit. It was like a whole new revelation for him. 

With the first 2 bullets, tearing through his flesh like it was cheese, He remembered running circles around Mells and Nate in hacking and practical skills. He wasn't all that useless despite being dumb, huh? Maybe he was more useful than he thought. 

With the second two bullets, piercing right through the middle, Matt remembered all the amazing COD and Pokémon games he played against Mells and Nate, how fun it was to play against each one of them just hang out with the other. He remembered how good friends he was with each of them.  
  


With the third two bullets, this time plummeting through his stomach, He remembered how much Mells cared about him, the moments in which Mells would hang over Matt soup when he was sick, grumbling the entire time how Matt never took care of himself. He remembered how Mells never failed to gave him four gifts every year: A basket for Easter, a present for Christmas, his birthday present, and a gift for their friendship anniversary. And every time, it was one of the best gifts he ever fucking got. He remembered the late nights there spent, eating pizza with stolen money and talking about nothing at all when they thought Roger wasn't looking. (He was almost always looking. They often didn't get breakfast the next morning when they got caught. But still... He sure as _fuck_ didn't ever regret it.) 

With the fourth pair, piercing through his other side, Matt remembered how everyone else cared too. How Near never failed to give him an expensive present for Easter or hoods birthday either. How Roger would sometimes smile and clap whenever he got top rankings in the coding section of their school. How Linda would teach him how to draw horses every day.(And by the end, guys, he could draw one lit ass horse.) 

And every pair after that gave him slimmer revelations, and at the end of it, Matt never died fucking happier.

Matt smiled at remembering this revelation. But then, he realized something. Now that Matt was dead, He never could see his family again, or his friends. And he couldn't live life knowing this anymore. Matt slumped over by a nearby tree. Just his luck, huh? Well, whatever. All this thinking and dying, Matt was fucking exhausted. Matt wanted to take a nap.

Matt slumped further down the tree and decided to try and rest, having the first pleasant sleep he got in a while. 

Well, for about five minutes, that is. 

Suddenly, Matt was met with a figure without a face kneeling and looming it's face right over him. It was ridiculously tall and had a gemlike cape behind it, as well as a rock crown, giving him the appearance of a rock deity, or something. Not that Matt believed in deities or anything. Although, since there _was_.

One right in front of him, He supposed he should, starting now. My, what a time to change his religion. "Welcome to Muu, young one." The imposing deity boomed, now standing.At his full height, he seemed taller than even the twisted black trees that dotted the plains. Huh. So that's what this miserable place was called. He did wonder where the hell he was. It was good to finally get some information on this place, even if was out of this freakishly tall, honestly tall.. deity. (Was this thing even a fucking deity?) Matt realize he was a bit lost in his thoughts and quickly nodded in understanding. "I am the shinigami King, the lord of death itself and moderator of this realm. It is a pleasure to meet you, little one." Huh. So that's who this thing was... Interesting. To think that Matt thought this was a rock deity. Oh well. Matt was kinda used to being wrong anyway. And no wonder he was being called a young one. If this thing rolled over death, he must have been around for millions of years. "So, young one, Would you like to participate in a brand new, exclusive tournament? In this incredible gem of a competition, you, yes _you,_

<p

could win an incredible, all inclusive, TOURNAMENT ONLY second opportunity to live your life!" The monarch chittered excitedly. Matt snickered. Was this guy for real? "And, this EXCLUSIVE tournament is _yours_ to participate in, and for absolutely _no charge at all_! You could be a millionare with this chance. A celebrity, a genius! And we, the idiots are giving this away, for FREE! Step forward now, and you can get YOUR free second chance, today!"

Matt was full out laughing at this point. The _Shinigami King,_ acting like some annoying ass telemarketer from the land of the living? Man. This was GOLD. Matt hadn't lived this long in ages. 

Meanwhile, The king seemed to be flat out ignoring his very rude reaction. "And, brat," Oh shit.Maybe not."I will give you a PSP, the hippest game system of your-" 

"I'm in," Matt interrupted. And quickly, unwilling to part from his addicting precious ever longer, immediately stepped forward. Begrudgingly, the Shinigami King angirly shoved over the PSP to Matt.Score! Matt was going to enjoy this experience a hell of a lot more now. And, finally... Matt could have a chance to be truly happy. He could finally live life... for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter afterwards. I didn't want to add it to Matt's chapter, since then it would drag. Matt was hard to write, damn. He didn't appear much and still had a very distinct personality. Difficult to know how to make him act and what to make him say. Once again, I hunger for criticism, so lemme know what you think I did good and what I could do better. ;3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter.

This is the bonus chapter. It will feature everyone messing around in the waiting room as well as introduce the ocs. And Mello and Matt and L all meet too lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes! :)) What did you like and what do you think I can improve? Please write your feedback in the comments below! :3


End file.
